Sword's Edge
by 00Zero
Summary: I won't fall for that twice Rin. No matter what, I will punish you this time," he pointed his angry finger at her. This is a challenge from my cousin. Read and Review,


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. **

**This is a challenge from my cousin, "Feeling to object" is the theme. And boy, it killed so many of my brain cells because it was anything but easy. But I don't want to back away from a challenge so here you have it ^^. It's way longer than I've plan because i was think of under 500 words. This is not my usually stuff, but review anyway. ^^ Sorry about the grammars.**

**PS. "The Wish That Changes All" is now being betaed, so you know what it mean. That's right! When it's been return, you will get to read it :D. Good night.**

* * *

"Why did you have to go and save the wind sorcerer?" retorted Jaken, the small, green, toad, imp demon . He had big round frog-like eyes, pointy bird-like mouth, and on his head was a small black hat with two white strips tied under his chin. Jaken was a little taller than the eight-year-old girl's knee. On his right hand was holding onto the staff of two heads of a young human woman and an old man. He wore a brown attire.

"She came to see Lord Sesshomaru. Rin couldn't just let her be washed down the river and do nothing," answered the human girl, Rin. The wind sorcerer, Kagura, a young beautiful demoness who was infatuated toward her lord, was unconscious and fell right into the river.

Rin's face had a heart shape, big doe-like chocolate eyes, full lips. She wore a cream and orange checkers pattern kimono. On the side of her head was a small pony tail, while the rest of her hair were freely fall down her back.

"And get over it, Master Jaken. It's has been haft a day already."

Rin was washing her friend, the two heads dragon, Ah-Un in a shallow area of the river. The dragon was having a body that was similar to a horse's. Ah-Un had long sharp claws on each of their four paws, and their body was covered with green-brown scales. They had a long tale that looked a lot like a reptile's. (AN: sorry, i suck when it come to colors)

"So what? Because you have to go and dragged her out of the water when you weren't strong enough. I had to help you because Lord Sesshomaru would kill me if anything happens to you and I ended up being dragged down the river along with you! If it weren't for Lord Sesshomaru, we both would've been drown!" He waved the staff at her, shaking with anger.

"But we didn't drown did we," Rin said, paying him no mind.

"Why did you have to go and save her? She's the enemy don't you remember? She kidnapped you and almost got you killed! You should hate her, not save her!" He fold his small arms over his chest, annoyance on his face.

The wind sorcerer, Kagura, was the reincarnation of Naraku's, Sesshomaru's currant enemy. She had once kidnapped Rin in order to lure Sesshomaru to Naraku, the half spider demon, so he could absorb Sesshomaru into his body. Shesshomaru was a full demon and was one of the most powerful demon alive. Naraku would gain tremendous powers if he could absorb Sesshomaru. However, he could not.

"Does Rin have to hate her?"

"Of course you should hate her! Because she kidnapped you, I was almost killed by Lord Sessomaru for letting her captured you!"

"Sorry, but Rin doesn't hate her," the girl now went to scrub the dragon's hind leg.

"Why? She tried to get you kill!"

"Because it's very exhausting to hate someone." She moved to wash the dragon's other leg.

"How?" Jaken squinted in annoyance. He never understood the child's thoughts process. First of all, she was more afraid of humans than demons when it should be the other way around. But given her circumstance, the fact that her whole family had been slaughtered in front of her by human bandits, yet she was revived by the demon lord, Sesshomaru, when she was attacked and killed by wolves, was understandable.

"Well," the girl started, she tugged the dragon's rein and led them into the deeper area of the river with her. "To hate is like pointing a sharp sword at someone's throat. They could feel the sword's sharpness and the intention to harm them on their neck. However, since you are pointing the sword at them, you are aware that they could be pointing one at you, too. And as soon as you let your guard down, their sword could kill you.

"Every minute you are aware of the sword on your neck as well as in your hand. You keep it there day and night, holding it sturdily. But your arm starts to get sore after a while and not only your enemy would feel exhausted, but you would too. You cannot relax for a second. The sword in your hand starts to feel heavier more than it should." Rin paused making her point. The green imp stared at her, opened-mouth. Her way of think was more than strange to him.

"Sit down please," she gently told the dragon and they sat down into the water. The water reached the girl's knees . She used a water bucket to rise the dragon, which Ah-Un were sighing happily.

"So Rin decided Rin will not hold grudges or hates. Because instead of having a sword pointing at each other's throat, Rin's rather be siting somewhere alone, or with friends and enjoy the sunset." She continued without a care about Jaken's disgusted expression.

"You are strange," Jaken retorted.

"Whatever you says, Master Jaken," she didn't care.

"She doesn't hold a grudge against someone who try to kill her? Strange, very strange indeed." he murmured under his breath. Then an idea occurred to him. "If she doesn't hold grudges against something that big, if I push her down into the water, she would not hate me as well." Jaken started to smirk. "After all the suffering she has put me through, baby siting her while I should be by my lord's side, assisting him with more important task , always got blame and punished whenever anything went wrong or happened to her; she deserved to be suffer a little."

And of course, he did not wast any time before he put his plan into action. He was slowly and quietly sneaked up at the girl who had her back on him and seemed to be in obliviousness. He was planing to use his staff of two heads to push her down. He smirked rapidly, holding his own lagher and excitment.

However, when he was within reach and was about to push her down, she abruptly turned around.

"What are you doing Master Jaken," Rin said, hands on her hips.

Jaken was so startled at sudden movements that he lost balance and fell face first into the river.

After a long moment of struggling, he finally had his head above the water. He was now in the deeper part of the river and the water was shoulders-deep when it was only his waist-deep before the fall.

"You! You saw me and pretend to be not aware of my present!" Jaken accused angrily.

"You should not be talking so loudly when you were planing," Rin said sweetly, a bright smile on her lips. "I said I do not hold grudges, but I never said I will not fight back."

"You insolent child! I will punish you!" Jaken raised the two heads staff up, ready to stick.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl exclaimed excitingly, looking past the small green imp toward the back. Jaken's right arm was frozen in midair knowing Sesshomaru would not let him go for trying to hit the girl. He had never seen the demon lord dotting on anyone in the long century he had served under him as much as to the girl. In fact, he never dot any soul at all. Cold sweats were breaking down the imp's forehead. He gulped.

Drawing in a shaky breath, he turned around abruptly, begging for his life, "My lord, it was a misunderstanding. I did not try to hit Rin. We were just playing." However, once he looked up all he saw were trees and forest. The demon lord was nowhere in sight. Rin giggled at the sight.

Jaken's anger were doubled its size. The little nasty human girl was playing him. "You stupid girl! How dare you tricked me?! I will hit you for sure this time." He started to swing the staff again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back," the girl exclaimed brightly again, looking pass him once more.

"I won't fall for that twice Rin. No matter what, I will punish you this time," he pointed his angry finger at her, "Even if Lord Sesshomaru were back, I would still spank you bottom! And you will know not to dis-" but he never had the chance to finish the sentence because a fist size rock flew out of nowhere directly at the small imp's head. The little demon sank into the water like a stone.

"I told you, Lord Sesshoamru was back," Rin said to the small demon as she picked his limp body up from the river with both hands.

"Jaken," the rich, smooth, deep voice adressed him.

"Yes... Lord Sessho-maruuu...," responded Jaken who was still seeing starts circling above his head. He looked at the bank where the demon clay in white stood. A white pufy pelt-like was dragging over his right shoulder. A black breast piece armor over his chest. He looked no older then twenty, his emotionless face bore a twin purple strips marks on each cheeks. On the center of his forhead was a crescent blue moon.

"Hit Rin again," Sesshomaru paused for effect before the cold golden eyes turned deadly. They gave Jaken a wave of shills that had nothing to do with the water. "And I will kill you."

"Yes, me lord." Jaken managed to murmur before his world turning black.

And that was the one and only time Jaken had ever dare to punish Rin.


End file.
